


Just Don't Forget - Chapter 1

by IcarusProject



Series: Just Don't Forget [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bad Jokes, Blood and Torture, Bottom Bruce, Brutality, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mpreg, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Rape, Sensitive Batman, Trans Male Character, top joker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcarusProject/pseuds/IcarusProject
Summary: "I won't let happen it again...never!"This was the thought in the mind of the Bat after his ever first sidekick,Jason Todd or Robin died.Batman couldn't procces this event in his head,he couldn't go eat,sleep or rest until he finds Joker and pay it back.But after years Alfred his butler,got this idea out of his head.Years passed and Batman got other sidekicks,Nightwing, a young Robin,Batgirl and many other allies.And now,he got captured by his first and only one archenemy,Joker who has a big plan to the future.





	Just Don't Forget - Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ghhh...sorry for this,but I love doing one parted series...  
> I promise I will contiune this and the other 2,But now enjoy this :)

**Just Don't Forget**

**Chapter 1**

 

Darkness...Darkness...

Robin wanders in the batcave for no reason,but then he remembers why he came down.Oh yes...the Batcaller.He left it down here before heading to dinner.

* * *

"He was so innocent,so...pure..." This went trough in Bruce's mind while looking back at the old photos."It was all my fault...If I was more faster,I could get to him before he...."

"Master Bruce? The dinner is served!" Alfred stood right behind the Bat.He scared him but he didn't even moved,not even flinched.Bruce stood up and looked behind him,eye-to-eye.

"Thanks Alfred,you can go now.I'll be there in a minute."

"Were you looking at the family photos Master Bruce?"

Bruce just groaned quietly,not clearly responding.He shutted his head and sofly touched one picture of Jason Todd.

"I was.But I'm allright if you were worrying again about me.I'm not going to fall back to the depression,I have porpuses now."

"I know Mr.Bruce but...I'm still worried.I miss the young Robin too,Mr.Bruce.We have been talked about it but if you need more I can"

"No need to!" Bruce interrupted the butler roudly.He wasn't in the mood to hear the "big-mountian talk" again. "I feel better now,just...go up."

 

Alfred sighed but without no hesitating,he went up and left Batman in the cave alone.

 

**_Wayne Mansion_ **

**_7:00 pm / Dinner time_ **

 

Dick Grayson,Barbara Gordon,Tim Drake and of course Bruce Wayne sat at the table.Big silence the only one who broke this, it was the munching of the young Dick eating.Barbara couldn't stand that munching sound,that rude,that discourteous behavior.  


"Dick! C-can you not be this loud?! It's not gentleman-right!"

"Hey Barbi,Can you shut up? -As an anwser from Dick with a big grin on his face."

"Ach! I can't stand it! Tim,how can you keep this?!" Tim didn't even looked up just contiuned eating without any expression on his face.

"I ignore it.Just try it it seems to work for me Barbara..."

Alfred just rolled his eyes while served another glassfull wine to Bruce.They all looked at him.Too much silence,no arguing,no educations,nothing.Even Tim looked up with a worried look then quietly asked.

"You feel alright Bruce? You seem like something on your mind.Missing some action from outside?"

Wayne didn't said a thing.Just with a shutted head,pushed away the food with the fork.

 

**_ The Bat Cave   
_ **

**_9:16_   _pm_ **

 

Batman sat infront of the computer looking through all of the Gotham streets security cams.Checking for any crime or robbering,nothing at all.No sign of Bane,Joker or even Pinguin.The young ones were training in the background.Only the punching,stick whacking and chain clanking sounds you could hear in the big silence.Alfred were upstairs washing the dishes and folding the clothesbeside this he's making some classic British tea.Nightwing trained himself to be calm and breath quietly in a pace while Batgirl practised how to use her batmerang.  


 

_ Why it isn't any crime tonight? _

Asked Bruce to himself while looking trough the highest crime scene cameras in the city.There was noone on the street exept some homeless.  


 

**_ Joker's Hideout _ **

**_ 9:00 pm _ **

 

The place is all around with blueprints,machines,traps,containers filled with piranhas or acid.There is some candy papers spread all over them,some junk food what is half chewed.Joker laid on a sofa,looking at the ceiling with wondering eyes.He was in his white shirt,a bit messy but still clean.

"Harleey!" Joker shouted with a small amount of annoyed sound.No respond,he tried it again then Joker heard some dishes bumping.He sighed.

"I'm here Puddin' ! You don't need to be sad anymore!"

Harleey carried some green and purple colored jelly-cakes in her hands while stepping in the room.Joker looked up then fell down back on the sofa.

"Awh!~ C'mon Pudding! Your plan will work I gotta tell you that!"

"Just like the others?" He pointed at the containers filled with piranhas and the blueprints. "Nothing will work,even if I catch him he get some help then..."

"Then what Joker? You always get another chance to get him!"

Joker just sighed then sat up and started eating the jelly-cake with interesting expressions on his face.

 

_**1 month later** _

_**Joker's Hideout** _

_**1:00 am** _

 

"Oh boy-oh boy-oh boy!Are you okay my sweet Bat?"

Said Joker with a huge grin on his face,while facing a pocket knife to Batman's neck.He were tied to a chair by leg,arms and torso.Batman couldn't move,he felt dizzy a bit and tought that he can escape again he just need to wait a bit longer.But there was no escaping this time as Joker thought.The floor and the air was humid a bit and cold.Joker let out a small chuckle as he saw Batman's awake.He tried to move but couldn't and let out an annoyed groan.

"Wha...what do you want now,clown?!" He asked while turning his head upside,face-to-face with the enemy.Joker then laughed hardly then cleared his throat.

"Awh~ What's wrong Batsy? Did the wood hurt your head really hard? Do you want me to kiss the boo-boo?!"

Batman groaned even more and Joker loved it.Loved the sound of a hard,muscular and brave man who is trapped infront of him,leaving no choice to listen to his "master".

"Sh-shut up you Joker! Do not even TOUCH me!!" He shouted now with cleared vision.He didn't felt anymore of the dizziness but still he was weak.

"Still trying,huh?!  Now,listen here Batsy,I have a biiig plan with you! You know what I'm thinking of?"

Joker sat in Batman's lap moving his head close enough to kiss him.Batman tilted in another way his head,not even looking at the clown.Then the unexpected happened.Joker smiled than deeply kissed Batman's neck.The hero got shocked by the feeling of the other man's lips.Batman froze for some seconds then he felt the cold on his back.Joker just let out again a small chuckle then contiuned it,kissing more and more spots on the bat's neck.Leaving no space for untouched place anywhere.

"Don't you dare...to do that again! And get off me lap!"

Batman said it with anger and with a small amount of embarressed voice.He just couldn't take that last move from Joker.But the Clown liked the taste of his mortal enemy.That light skin that he has was just right in any way,not much fat,not much muscular and so on.


End file.
